


CS Drabbles - Unfinished Bits

by Starsfury



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventually I'll write them.... i think, Mostly they are story seeds that wouldn't bloody well leave me alone, Um.... I drabbled, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfury/pseuds/Starsfury
Summary: Placeholder for some drabbles so I can actually get around to writing the stories they eventually belong to.  Very rough, and no where near ready for consumption





	1. Chapter 1

_**Right now its just a single chapter long drabble mess that I couldn’t stop thinking about until I wrote it.** _

There wasn’t a noise per say which woke her. It was more of a feeling that she was not where she was supposed to be. Flexing suddenly, her fingers caught on the unfamiliar blankets and she froze. Emma kept her eyes firmly closed, and her breathing regular. There were times that his lessons came in useful. And other times where her abilities were her saving grace.

There was someone else in the room, and she could sense the nervous energy which matched the uneven breaths. So, she wasn’t at home and the person with her didn’t know what they were doing. Her hands moved gently, getting closer to her body. One searched for the dagger she kept near her spine, and the other settled on the cradle of her hips. 

  
Barely containing the wince at realizing the weapon was missing, she had to work hard to keep the snarl off her face. That blade had been a gift and seen her through many adventures. She wanted the blasted thing back. She decided playing possum would only go so far, and purposely caused a rustle.

  
As if on the cue the other person hopped out of their chair, she seemed to be a maid of some form, and quickly walked to the door to alert the guards that their “guest” was awakening.

  
Guest… interesting word for prisoner. Maybe it was opposite day. 

  
The wayward thought made her snort, imaging the smirk that would have come with it. With the maid’s back turned, Emma slipped from the bed and made her way to darkened corner of the room. She would not be kept her against her will, she would not be kept from him.

  
The maid came back in and stopped in fear as she realized the bed was empty. The guard which had come with her placed his hand on his sword hilt, sweeping the girl behind him. Before he could do anything, the doors were shoved open as two richly dressed people strode in.

  
“I thought you said she was waking up?”

  
Before the maid could say anything, Emma replied in a low tone. “Already awake and pissed, actually.“ She stepped from the shadows, glaring at the people in the room. Her stance spoke of strength and threat as one hand extended, fingers flexed.

  
“How about you explain who the fuck you are, and more importantly, why the hell am I here?”

  
The two new people to the room stared at her in confusion, and something that almost seemed like adoration. Emma felt her skin prickle as their regard settled on her. Her right hand was beginning to have magic coiled around it, but her left dropped back coalescing a shield from the air.

  
“Emma…” The woman’s voice quavered as her eyes flickered with excitement. “We found you.”

  
“You say that like it means something to me.”

  
Shock and pain chased each other across the man’s gaze as he settled a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “It should, we’re your parents.”

  
Emma let her head tilt to the side, suspicion tripping down her spine. She glanced at the guard as he helped the maid from the room, and then looked back at the pair claiming to be her parents…

  
Parents. 

  
Yeah, cause that was something she wanted to deal with right about now. She rolled her right wrist, causing sparks of white light to flare. Satisfied her spell was ready, she looked at the pair fully. “And that means what… you deserve a medal? How about you explain why I’m here?”

  
“We rescued you from the pirates, we brought you home.” The woman’s voice elevated as she replied, and Emma just glared at them.

  
“You stole me from my home.”

  
“No, we freed you from the pirates. You are safe now. You are home in our castle.”

  
“Castle… what the hell do you mean?!”

  
The guard bristled, “You are in the presence of King David and Queen Snow… you will speak with respect.” His sword was clearing the sheathe at his hips as he rounded on her. 

  
The magic in Emma’s hands flared brighter as she recognized the threat. Before she could say anything, the man – David – reached out and pushed the hilt back down. He glanced at Emma to say something when another voice joined the tableau.

  
“The lass asked you a question, and you didn’t answer. Bad form. You steal her from home in the middle of night, worrying all those who care about her, and then cannot even explain why she’s here.” A tisking noise filled the room as a shadow separated itself from the wall and moved towards her.

  
Emma felt her heart flutter as she met his blue eyes, seeing the concern and pain lurking under the fury. As he got closer, a hand was extended to her left. His fingers tangled with hers near her hip, and the magic infusing them crept over his hand.

  
A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she whispered “Killian.” He pulled her hand up and kissed the knuckles before transferring the grip to his hook. “Aye.” 


	2. What Might Have Happened

_**So, I am doing a what-if exploration with some characters from OUAT. This one I came up with when watching through a few flashbacks. I might be fleshing it out into a larger story later. ((Dialog from the episodes used))** _

—Minnesota 1999—

  
The cold air brushed her cheeks as the cars drove past. The bus bench was not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the look in her foster father’s eyes. ‘Our children’ he had said… She was never going to belong anywhere. She watched a man walk passed, and then she heard her name. “Emma?”

Her head snapped to the right. There was the cause of all of her problems… Lily. “Of course, you knew where to find me,” she scoffed. “You knew your little stunt would get me kicked out. Just do me a favour and stay the hell away from me.” Her arms crossed her belly as she looked at the brunette.  
  
The smug smirk morphed into a grin, “Is that how you say thank you?"  
  
Disbelief flooded Emma’s features, “For what? Ruining my chance to be a part of that family?”  
  
“For setting you free, chore-wheel.” Lily couldn’t believe how upset the blonde seemed by the turn of events. “With this cash, we can go anywhere and do whatever we want.”  
  
“I wanted to stay there! They cared about me, Lily.” There was a raw edge to Emma’s voice that made Lily’s heart jerk.  
  
She pulled back, “The moment they found out the truth about you, they turned on you!” She started to say more, but she paused when she saw the glimmer of tears in her friend’s face.  
  
Emma tried to pull back the tears as Lily’s words echoed what she was thinking. How could she have been so stupid as to believe they wanted her. Seeing the genuine despair on Emma’s face, Lily slid onto the bench next to her and pulled her into a sideways hug.  
  
“But you already knew that.” She leaned her cheek on the crown of Emma’s head. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Emma sighed, allowing the hug. “You play the orphan card, but you have no idea what its really like. You think it’s fun pretending to be a runaway, but this is my life.”  
“Emma, its not like that.” Lily managed to get around the emotions choking her. She started to say something else, and a movement from the blond got her attention.

Emma placed the necklace in her hand. “Now you can go home to your lake house.”  
  
“I can’t go home, they kicked me out. Ever since you left, everything has gotten worse. My life no matter what I do is just wrong…”  
  
Emma sat up and looked at the brunette. “And this is my fault?”  
  
“No!” Lily burst out, tears leaking out of her eyes. “But things make sense when you are there. When you’re around things are brighter. Please don’t walk away from me, I’m begging you.”  
  
Emma sat back and looked at her one-time friend. They had been close, that much was true. But how much of it was a lie… how long until she wasn’t useful again. She glanced at the sky. There weren’t many choices for her. She was 16, means she would age out of the system soon.  
  
“What do you want from me, Lily?”  
  
“There a bus leaving from here. Come with me?”  
  
Emma sighed. “Just this once.”


End file.
